thedumpinggroundfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Reeves
Ryan Reeves is a character in The Dumping Ground, present from series three onwards. He is known for being a troublemaker in the household, and clashes with a lot of the other residents. Biography Background Not much is known of Ryan's background prior to moving to Ashdene Ridge, but in the fifth episode of the fourth series it was revealed that Ryan had previously lived with his mum and sister, Chloe. Ryan's mother left him in their flat alone with his little sister, despite knowing he was too young to properly look after her. Chloe somehow got to the window and fell out, leaving her wheelchair bound for life which their mother blamed Ryan for. Ryan believed the fall was his fault until Tyler found out the truth, which was that it was an accident and Ryan shouldn't have been left alone by his mother. Ryan told other kids that he was taken into care on his fifth birthday, assuming he was not lying. He also mentioned to Charlie that he had been in numerous amount of care and foster homes before moving to Ashdene Ridge. Mike mentioned to Ryan when he first arrived at Ashdene Ridge that this would be a fresh start, and what happened is now in the past. Personality When Ryan is first introduced to the show, he is shown to be a skilled liar, lying to get Mike out of the room and to get himself out of trouble. He portrays himself as an innocent and helpful boy, but his true colours of being manipulative and cunning are shown to people like Maude, during the Grand Theft DG. He does, however, have somewhat of a caring side to his personality, as shown when he helps Harry and Finn escape their foster home. He tries to tell Mike that Harry needs help, but Mike, who was angry at Ryan for looking through everyone's files, believes Ryan is lying, as he usually is. Ryan goes against Mike to help Harry, showing his stubborn streak of wanting to help the two younger children. He repeatedly tells Harry that he needs to tell Mike the truth, and tells Finn he'll be safe in the dumping ground even though he has doubts that Mike will let Finn stay, showing he wanted to comfort the younger boy. Ryan is also quite brave, which is also shown when he moves in front of Harry's angry foster father to stop him from taking Harry and Finn back home. Ryan acts suspicious in most episodes, and usually gets the blame for most going-on's in the DG, like when he was blamed for pushing Finn down the stairs. Even though he didn't, Ryan did not argue that he wasn't at fault, instead just accepting the blame and asking for a transfer. Although, this was later resolved when the others found out that Finn had just tripped. He is portrayed to be a smart character, which he uses to advantage. He knows how to handle certain situations, as shown when he knew not to touch the stolen purses as it would leave DNA, instead using a pair of disposable gloves. He also figured out it was Maude who had stolen the purses in the first place, and knows when people are spying on him such a Tee and Mo when he confronting Maude about the purses. Ryan holds a bad-boy image, usually showing that he is quite threatening and intimidating, but he does have an emotional side when it comes to certain things, such as his sister. Upon meeting up with her after several years, he begs for forgiveness as he believes it was his fault she was in a wheelchair. As he grew older, Ryan grew more sarcastic but did start to trust Mike and May-Li more, and became generally more relaxed at Ashdene Ridge. He is still quite distant from the other residents, but as one of the older kids, he is more laid-back and isn't as manipulative anymore. Trivia *He is know as the "villain" of the dumping ground. *He received over a hundred letters from his sister Chloe, all of which he never opened. *He had a dislike for his birthday. *He was usually seen playing pool with Johnny when Johnny was there. *He has Cynophobia, fear of dogs; meaning he was afraid of Mischief. *He went through everyone's profiles in The Long Way Home meaning he knows a lot of the other residents backgrounds. *He cared and was friends with Harry before Harry left, which was unusual for Ryan. Gallery Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 3 Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters